Mighty Insignia
by Claudra
Summary: The G-boys go out in style in this adventurous comedy -- but this time, the bad, er, *guys* have a certain score to settle. Yaoi! ^____^
1. Sky 'high' Happenings

By Claudra

Mighty Insignia

By Claudra

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not the owner of Gundam Wing. Too bad, though. I wish I were.. But don't we all? ^____^

A/N: I'm making this particular one an action story, just so you know. pairings... I'm not quite sure, but I am most definitely sticking in 3+4. No sex, people, sorry. I don't write sex. I write mush, though. Anyways, if you want to know what other pairings I'll have, then read the next chapter. I might have it figured out by then. But for now, the Gundam boys are getting drunk. 

Wufei glared drunkenly around the bar of 'Dick's Last Resort', noticing smugly how none of the other customers could meet his gaze. Yup, even when he was drunk he could be intimidating! Satisfied in a happy, chug-down-your-beer-and-cheer kind of way, he glanced around at his companions. Heero was in the middle of downing another beer-- how many was that?? It made Wufei dizzy to even think about THAT number. 

Quatre, who most definitely could NOT hold his liquor, was clapping loudly as Trowa balanced a wine bottle on his nose. The barman was hovering around them, obviously clamoring to hire Trowa as entertainment. In fact, a large crowd was gathering around the antics, but keeping nervously away from Quatre. Trowa had, literally, _growled _at one unlucky man that had made a pass at the blonde boy. HE was nowhere to be seen now, thankfully. That man was a creep. 

Wufei felt a sudden pressure on his left side as Duo sat down beside him. Interestingly enough, Duo was the designated driver out of the G-boys. 

Although it wasn't as if Duo _needed_ alcohol to be odd. 

"Hey, Wu-man! Whasa-happenin'??" (1)

Wufei grunted in a Neanderthal fashion, then started to say something. 

_That_ was when the singing started. 

It was a low piteous moan, startlingly off-key, ending up sounding somewhat like a bullfrog in heat. 

Wufei, Duo, and basically everyone else in the bar turned towards the ear-splitting noise, when their jaws flopped to the ground unceremoniously like dropping flies. 

_Heero _was singing. 

"I was gonna clean my rrooooooom.. until I got hiiigghh.. 

"I was gonna get up and find the broom, but then I got hiiieeehiigh.." 

Surprisingly, once Heero found the right notes, he was good -- In a punk-gone-rap sort of way. 

"Oh, god, please let it _end!!!_" Wufei moaned, a small hiccup finding it's way into the syllables. Duo patted him sympathetically. 

"I know how you feel, Wu. Hell, if I wasn't nearly hitched to the drunken fool, I'd run my ass off until I reached L-5! Not because I'm ashamed... But particularly because I was the one who taught him to make that funny, erotic noise in his throat..."

Wufei blinked slowly at the confession, then held his nose in a desperate attempt to stop a particular bodily function from dripping everywhere. (2) 

"..... Now I'm a paraplegic, and I know why! Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high...

_ "la la la la la la..._"

"Oh, GOD.. not the la la la part..."

"Duo, pleeeaaassee make him stop!! We are all gonna get *hic* hernias!" 

By this time, Quatre and Trowa had joined the two in whining about Heero's questionable music skills. Wufei had also slid under the table, moaning piteously about nosebleeds. Quatre blinked quizzically at Wufei's ponytail still resting on the bar stool, then spoke in a rather garbled manner.

"Wuuuufei? Wuuu.... What are you doing under there? hmm...." Quatre slid happily under the bar, still prodding Wufei for any kind of answer. As expected, Trowa followed, led by Quatre's small hand tugging on his arm. 

The people closest to the stage had started chucking their beers at Heero, an occasional "AK!" and a shatter of glass punctuating the more horrible notes in the song. 

Duo smacked his forehead. "How horrible!!" He sighed, then, taking advantage of Heero staring at him, he motioned wildly for Heero to get his ass on over. Unfortunately, Heero brought the microphone, as well as his ass, and was still singing that damnable song.

Now clutching onto Duo's neck, Heero sang the last few lines of the song, every once in a while ducking, in hopes of dodging the flying beers. 

"I'm gonna stop singing this song, cause I'm hhiiiiigghh..."(3)

A rather large, well-aimed beer came crashing towards them, accompanied by a "Damned straight, your high!!". Duo snatched at Heero's collar, bringing him under the bar in another attempt of dodging. _Damnit, Heero, will you shut up!! _Duo thought, as Heero continued to sing. Then a mischievous smile lit up Shinigami's features, and he grabbed Heero in mid-verse.

"And if I don't sell one copy, I know why, cause I got--.. mmppphhh..... mmmm....." 

Duo clamped his lips over Heero's wide open mouth, taking advantage of the situation with his tongue. Instinctively, Heero's arms were snaking around Duo's waist and pulling them farther under the bar. Suddenly--

BBBOOOOOOOMM. 

A massive explosion rocked the Bar, shattering windows as high, terrified screams pierced the rumbling. Tables flung themselves everywhere, and glasses of every sort were assaulting the people cowering in the corners like spears shooting at an enemy attack. The door slammed on it's hinges, as though someone had just run out in a fit of terror. A few men and women were shrieking in pain as the glass pierced their sides, arms, and legs. One man was screaming in horror, hands gingerly feeling the broken bottle shards jutting nauseatingly out of his eyeball.

* * *

Five terrifying hours later, Ambulances lined the street around Dick's Last Resort(4), the paramedics running in and out of the scorched building, leading stretchers into the cars in a hustled manner. Thankfully, Wufei, Duo, nor anyone else had been hurt, due to the fact they were lying under the bar. 

After they had helped all they could by clearing the rubble, a smart-looking detective decked out in a sooty, mustard-colored suit had cornered them and asked if he could have a word. They were currently sitting and shivering in the cafe three doors down from Dick's Last Resort. Detective Potvido was sitting laid-back in a comfy chair, facing all five of the pilots and looking like a fat, napping cat covered in mustard. 

"Now," He said, tapping his claws-er, fingernails- on the table slowly, the noise sounding oddly like an off-key _Jaws_ theme, "Tell me again why you were under the bar _before_ the explosion..."

"Uh, sir, we were drunk--"

"As expected."

"Wufei here," Trowa said calmly, his gaze shifting momentarily over to said pilot and back to Potvido, "Had a nose bleed, and slid under the table to get away from everything, lest he upset it even more. Quatre and I followed, concerned with his health, when later, to avoid being pummeled by the rather angry crowd--" At this Heero grumbled deep in his throat, his cheeks turning scarlet--"Heero and Duo ducked down with us. It was right then when the explosion occurred." 

All of the pilots nodded in agreement, verifying the tale as true. The Detective scowled. 

"Waiter!" He called, obviously put out at the fact that Trowa's words sounded rational, and there wasn't much to prove they were responsible. 

The tall, primly attractive dirty-blonde approached the six men, smiling shyly at the occupants of the table. "Yes, sir?" she asked, holding her notepad ready.

None of the pilots were _thinking_ of eating in front of this man, seeing as that could possible seen as a crime to him. 

"I'd like some coffee, if you don't mind, with caffeine, and my _friends_ would like...." Potvido paused, looking expectantly at the others.

"Ah, I'd like some ice tea, please," Quatre paused, and cocked his head at Trowa, who nodded, "--make that two, please." 

The waiter jotted the order down happily, noting Quatre's good manners, and, after offering a warm smile to Trowa, turned to the others. "And you?"

"ah," Wufei interjected, "I'd like an ice water, and for my two speechless friends over here," He cast an amused eye at Duo and Heero, who had been both tenderly feeling their jaws over the last few hours, "Could you get two ice packs? I think they hurt their _mouths_ during the explosion." 

The waiter simply raised an eyebrow at the both of them, obviously finding the subtle humor in the statement.

"anh a cokh, oo, eease!!" Duo suddenly squeaked, his injured tongue making it almost impossible to speak. The waitress, however, understood and said, "Thank you, it will be just a moment.." she then hurried off.

"Now," Detective Potvido said, with a slight air of haughtiness, "Experts say the explosion came directly from the back of the stage--" At this, Duo stared at Heero and gulped (with difficulty). Heero would have been dead if he hadn't gotten off of the stage! "--and was a time bomb. Now, they are also guessing that it was planted around five or six. The explosion went off at about 11:15, correct?" 

The pilots nodded, all pondering Heero's mortality. 

At this moment, the waitress came striding towards their table, a large tray of drinks occupying her arms. The detective, however, seemed not to notice, and continued talking. 

"None of the witnesses say they saw anyone lingering around the back of the stage, though...." He paused, and the waitress reached their table, stuck the coffee in front of him, placed the two ice teas in front of Trowa and Quatre and proceeded towards Duo, Wufei and Heero. "They found a sort of symbol, painted in white, obviously where the bomb--" 

Potvido was cut off when suddenly the waitress jumped and dropped the tray, sending Duo's coke flying. 

"Oh!!" She said, "I'm sorry!! I'll get Travis to clean that up.. sorry.." She was pale and shaking as she stooped down to pick up the tray, then hurried off to the back of the cafe, Duo's incoherent mumbles of "It's okay" following her. A door slammed, and out came Travis the janitor of sorts.

"As I was saying," The Detective said forcibly, demanding attention once again, "There was a symbol where the bomb had been placed. It looked like a -er, lightning bolt, with the letters, 'M' 'S' and 'A' surrounding it......"

* * *

Detective Potvido tramped noisily onto the ruined stage and pointed to a spot at the back of the floor. 

"See, there it is. We found it there when searching for survivors." 

Wufei visibly rolled his eyes at the pompous man and walked over to said spot, the other pilots following him. 

There, on the floor, was a rather crude painting-- done completely in white --of the three letters 'MSA' entwined around a jagged lightning bolt. The picture looked fresh and new, unlike everything else surrounding them. 

"Wha n hell...?" Duo started, but was cut off by Trowa's arm flinging out to silence him. 

The 03 pilot knelt down beside the insignia, running a finger around the white lines. 

"This.. this has just dried.." He said, frowning thoughtfully. "Whoever did this did it after the bomb went off, otherwise it wouldn't still be here."

Detective Potvido coughed. " Ah, yes, they must have wanted to sign their handy work, eh?" 

After receiving glares from the pilots he simply said, "Ah, yes, well.. I must be going. If any of you recognize the handy work, you can contact me with this number." He shoved a little piece of torn paper under Heero's nose, then continued. "I have to lead you out of here... no, we can't have people messing up the evidence..." With that, he led the five out of the crumbling building. 

"Well.. should we go?" Quatre asked, still staring sadly at the ambulances lining the street as they tramped towards the car, "It seems we've had enough _ excitement_ for tonight." 

"Hol' up, Ie neeh oo oose a paypho'n!!" Duo suddenly exclaimed, and ran off. 

"What," Wufei asked, "Did he say????"

"I think he needs to use the payphone....."

The pilots sat there for a while, waiting for Duo to finish up in the silence.

Suddenly, Trowa spoke up. "Will we be able to go soon...? I wonder why he needed to use the phone..." 

"I don't know, Trowa, Duo just sort of went off...." Quatre's eyebrows furrowed, obviously wrapped up in whatever he was thinking about. 

"How the hell," Wufei interjected, "is he going to USE the payphone??" Chang found the fact that both Heero and Duo were hurt in the explosion only because their jaws smacked against each other from snogging absolutely _hilarious_. Wufei had been teasing them since midnight, taking the insolent death stares from Heero as challenges.

"Wheh ish hee?" Heero mumbled, then--

"Showy, guysh, I thoo so longh'. Bu I idn't maykh the cawl, it wash awcupied." Duo jumped out from the shadows and, after winking at everyone, jerked his thumb in the direction of the payphone. 

Squinting his eyes at the phone, Heero could just make out the tall, slender figure of the waitress talking on the phone. Her blonde head was bobbing up and down, obviously agreeing with something on the other line.

"hn." The pilot of 01 observed, and got in the passengers seat. Duo climbed in the driver's side, and after everyone was seated, floored the gas pedal. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

1. Snatched from 'Sixteen Candles'. I figured Duo would enjoy that kind of movie. ^____^

2. ::giggles:: I accidentally misspelled 'nose', and wrote instead, 'hose'. o.O

3. This song, by the way, is called "Cause I got high" by Affro Man. ^-^

4. Dick's Last Resort is a bar in the Gas Lamp (San Diego, CA). My father pointed it out to me on the way to the Comic-con. ^__^ I thought it was funny. 


	2. Outlawed!

Mighty Insignia

Mighty Insignia

By Claudra

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, sorry. Just amusing myself. ^____^

A/N: Parings are 1+2, 3+4. Wufei is the humor in this story. Oh, and I promise to include more Quatre in this chapter! He kind of faded into the background there... Anyways, on to the second chapter of "Mighty Insignia". What's in store for the G-boys this time? Who set that bomb? Read to find out... 

"Damn those PurpBirds!!" Duo exclaimed as his hero was once again unconscious. Shinigami had picked up an old Nintendo system and was currently caught up in a game of "Paladin's Quest"(1). 

"You should use that 'FireG' move, it seems pretty sufficient against the bird-type enemies." Heero stated calmly in his monotone. Duo threw a pillow at him. 

"What," Wufei started, "is the point to this game? All you do is fight monsters and roam around town." 

Duo glared dangerously at Wufei and stated, "There IS no point. That's the point." 

This only further confused the 05 pilot. "Wha....." 

"Don't bother Wufei, he'll only state more random spiels of odd wisdom." Trowa interjected from the couch. 

The five of them were tiredly sitting around in the messy living room of their shared apartment the evening after the late-night disaster. Wufei, sitting with several lengthy novels piled in front of him, was scrutinizing the game Duo was playing, while Heero watched over the edge of his laptop, and Trowa and Quatre sat on the couch, Trowa's arm slowly creeping over the top of the couch to rest behind Quatre's shoulders. 

"Which further proves that Duo was the one who taught Heero that 'High' song..." Quatre mumbled, grinning at Duo like the Cheshire cat. 

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed and splashed his drink at the Arab, completely soaking his top. Instead of complaining, Quatre grinned even wider.

"Point proven." 

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh, yes it does--"

"No."

"Well, considering that you spend all of your time with him, and since ANY wisdom comes to you when you are high--"

"Hey!! I don't get high!!"

"And now you are furiously denying the fact that--"

"Actually," Heero said, "he did teach me that song. He'd be singing it in the shower when I... " he paused, trying to rephrase his words as Quatre, Wufei and Trowa roared with laughter, "The point is, he actually did teach me that song, and no, he doesn't smoke. I'd kill him." Once again, he paused and smiled slightly as Duo sent him a number-one-on-my-hit-list glare, "I guess I was trying to act as cool as Duo was.. last night... I have to say, I must have been really drunk to pull that stunt..." Now everyone was laughing, specifically at the memories of previous Duo-Heero antics. 

In the past years, the events of the war and the Mariemaya incident had slowly drifted away, leaving only a few nightmares and sadness. Every once in a while, one of them would break down in tears.. but they had always been there for each other. Of course, none would admit it (save Quatre), but they worked well as a team, and as a family. They were all in the same boat together, and had also ended up rooming together. 

Funnily enough, Duo and Heero were the inseparable two in the house. Wufei was the lone, wise one in the group, while Quatre and Trowa had only just begun flirting with each other. 

Grinning stupidly at Trowa's arm, Quatre thought about all of the things he wished were true. Mind you, flowers and other stuff wasn't necessary, but little things like this... 

With a loud rip, Duo pulled the Nintendo socket out of the wall and flipped on the news. Quatre sadly watched as Dick's Last Resort came onto the screen.

".... Last night an explosion occurred on the corner of 6th avenue inside the bar, 'Dick's Last Resort'--" At this, the anchorwoman looked amused, "At about 11:30. Witnesses say they saw a young man with dark brown hair suspiciously wandering around where the bomb was planted--"

"BULLSHIT!!" Duo cried, jumping to his feet, "He didn't ev--"

"Duo!!" Heero snapped, "Shut up and let us hear already!"

Duo grumbled incoherently as Heero pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

".... Let's talk to Detective Potvido for any confirmation on the subject."

"Hey, it's that Detective we talked to! ... He didn't seem very trustworthy. I didn't like him."

This time it was Quatre's turn to be hushed as Potvido suddenly occupied the screen.

"..Detective Potvido, what do you think of this claim?" The reporter asked, holding the microphone under the man's overlarge nose. 

"I spoke to him and his friends, and they seemed a bit.. suspicious. Rather reluctant to answer questions. They had ducked under the bar _before_ the explosion, and told me no reason as to why, although I suspect they either knew, or planted it themselves. Yes, I am _quite_ sure they did it. We have several other pieces of evidence, though that information is, at the time, classified. Thank you." With this, he waved the reporter away and stepped off the screen. 

"That DICK!!" Duo hollered, and threw himself at the TV. Fortunately, they didn't have to pay for a new television set, because Heero grabbed the maddened Shinigami just in time. The screen suddenly changed from the ruined Dick's Last Resort to a picture of Heero. 

"... Police are searching for for these criminals, but have not yet found them. The authorities do have their license plate, and are on the lookout for their car. If you have seen a blue Volvo with the license plate 835POD9, please contact the police--" 

"First off, we've got to ditch the car," Trowa said, angrily flipping the TV off. "And get new credit cards... without our names..."

"Duh." Duo interjected.

"Wufei and I will ditch the Volvo. Heero, you make sure you have an efficient disguise, and make sure we have money for a shuttle. Start packing, also, Duo. Quatre." Trowa grabbed Wufei's arm, leading him out of the room. With one last look at Quatre, he said, "Quatre, don't forget the instruments, ok?" He smiled at the fervent, nodding head. 

Quatre heard the door slam; they were gone. "Well," He said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "Shall we pack?" Duo nodded, and led Quatre out of the room. 

"hrmm... I wonder what I should keep in my wardrobe.." Duo mumbled.

"Duo, I don't see what's the point in wondering, everything in your closet is the same."

"I'll take that as a compliment; thank you." Duo said loftily as they separated, his voice floating after Quatre as the blond entered the room he shared with Wufei and Trowa. 

On Wufei's side of the room, books rested elegantly on his furniture, While Trowa had barely anything but his clown half-mask, which was perched on top of his dresser, along with a flute case. Quatre, however, had pictures of all of his family resting on his beside table, several poetry novels that reminded him of better times, and a violin, recently played, laying on his bed. 

Throwing open a small, light trunk, he shoved in all of his clothes, which had ended up more casual over the years, (but he still kept the khakis) in by simply taking out a drawer and emptying the contents over the waiting bag. Then, after placing his violin carefully back into it's case, then settling it into his trunk, he stared over at his pictures. He would have to take them out of the frames, he decided, and ended up stacking them in a Tupperware container and placing them in an empty spot. Next, toiletries. 

Being a bachelor's hovel, the bathroom -- and nearly every place else, for that matter -- was a disgusting mess. It took Quatre several tries to grab a clean toothbrush, much less three. Duo entered the room and tried himself, but with a better luck. Shinigami seemed oddly accustomed to the chaos, as though it was his nature. It certainly wasn't Quatre's. 

After grabbing several needed bathroom items (including an extra roll of toilet paper; Quatre had learned that being stranded in the bathroom was no fun), Quatre pulled out yet another small suitcase and began plopping Trowa's things in it. He had easily selected the things Trowa needed the most, but once he got to Wufei, the blonde had no clue whatsoever. 

"What am I going to do with all of these books....??" 

Sighing, the pilot of 04 shoved Wufei's clothes into another bag (they always had a spare, for they ended up traveling a lot), and stared blankly at the novels, non-fictional books, and several fantasies. _Wufei can deal with these. _

Quatre zipped up his and Trowa's backpacks, trotted down the hall, and set the cases down by the door. He then began making a total mess by knocking over furniture, tipping pots, and generally wreaking havoc. 

"Hey, what's going on over there, Cat???" Duo bellowed after hearing an ear-splitting crack of the leg of a table snapping off. Shinigami came running into the hall, expecting some kind of threat. 

"WTF... Quatre..??" Duo stared, but was silenced.

"When the police find us, they will most likely search the apartment -- and find Heero's, er, experiments. He can't very well bring them with us, and we don't have time to get rid of them." Quatre explained as he knocked the shade off of a lamp. "Now they will think someone was after us. Confusion." Quatre added, shrugging. "Hey, put your things by the door, k? I'm off to kill the living room."

* * *

"Wufei, pull off the license plate on the front, I'll get the back."

Trowa and Wufei moved to opposite sides of the car and jerkily ripped off each of the license plates. Wufei reached the driver's seat first, and hopped in with a huffy grin.

"Let's go for a joyride to the lake, ne? Since it's dark, not a soul will notice us." Wufei press the gas pedal, and, in a cloud of dust, headed off to the lake. 

Both boys sat in tense silence, still contemplating running from the law.. all of their lives. What was to become of them? Trowa finally had the nerve to voice this query. 

"Wufei? ... What... Where will we go from here?" He asked, turning to the Chinese man. There was a pause, then--

"I don't know. But at least we have each other."

* * *

Once they had reached the lake, Trowa hopped out, and Wufei opened his door in order to escape. Then, they ditched the car. Staring at the bubbling water, Wufei sighed.

"I think I left one of Duo's CD's in there."

"Screw the CD, he'll have to live with it." 

Almost suddenly, a car appeared on the nearby road, a flashlight flooding the park grounds. 

It was a police car. 

Soon the men inside were jumping out and were following the tire tracks to the lake. 

"Shit." Trowa mouthed, grabbed Wufei, and sprinted off into the trees. The 03 pilot then headed towards the police car. 

"What..? ohhh..." Wufei stuttered, then climbed into the jacked police car's passenger seat. 

"I'm driving." Trowa barked, then turned the car on. Fortunately, the cops had left their keys. That way, they wouldn't waste time by having to rewire it. 

"Hey!! HEY!! What do you think you are doing!?! Stop, this is the police!!" The two cops suddenly emerged from the bushes, trampling over to the almost-gone car. Thankfully, Trowa had gotten the car started and floored the gas pedal. 

"Nice driving, Trowa." Wufei called over the wind whipping around them furiously, "Almost as bad as Duo's."

"You do realize we _are_ being chased by the cops, right?"

"I was aware of that fact, yes."

They rode in silence --that is, except for the siren that Wufei had conveniently turned on-- until they reached their apartment. 

"Stay here, I'll get the others." Trowa leaped out of the police car, dashed up the stairs to the apartment door, unlocked it, and stared at the ransacked hovel. 

"QUATRE!!" He screamed, suddenly terrified that something had happened to the other pilots while Wufei and he were .. out. Trowa dashed over the mounds of toppled tables, chairs, plants, and paintings and headed into the living room. There, standing by the ruined table and looking wildly about, was Quatre. 

"Yes?" He asked, nervous about the horrified, dangerous look flickering in Trowa's eyes. The 03 pilot sighed in relief, made his way over to Quatre, and hugged him tenderly. Quatre, obviously enjoying the extra attention, hugged back. 

"I'm fine, Trowa, it's ok..." He mumbled, as though reading Trowa's mind (though he most likely did). Lightly stroking the brown hair, the 04 pilot pulled away from the embrace, and grabbed Trowa's hand. 

"I'm confusing the police. This way, they won't come here and think we just up and left. Perhaps there was someone looking for us, ne? Besides.. Heero's machinery.. codes.." Quatre's grin grew wider as Trowa's mouth split softly into a rare smile. Trowa almost never smiled.. And he looked perfected when he did so. 

"You packed, right?"

"Yes, although I have no idea what to do with Wufei's books, he can't carry them all..." 

"I know. Tell him to deal with his books once we lug out the trunks, okay?" when Quatre nodded, Trowa turned away, and leading the blonde by the hand, pulled him into the hallway and into Duo and Heero's room. 

"Duo? Heero?" Trowa called at the closed door. "Time to go." At this, the door swung open and out came the two, both with bags slung over their shoulders.

"Trowa.... where, exactly, are we going?" Quatre asked, still clutching onto the other boy's hand like a child as they walked down the hall to the door. 

"It would be best to stay at a place big enough that no one could find us without searching for years." Heero said, walking swiftly out of the door. Trowa nodded in agreement. 

Quatre gasped, his eyes lighting up. "Are....."

"Yes. We are going to Earth." 

* * *

"Moshi moshi." A strong, dark, feminine voice answered the ringing phone as the fingers attached to the voice tapped against a keyboard, soft blue light emitting from the computer screen as it washed over the figure in the chair. Haltingly, the voice on the other side of the communication spoke, then--

A gasp. "_S__huhan???_" The voice cried in alarm, then the fingers immediately stopped their ceaseless tapping. "Why are you calling, my Shuhan? Is something wrong?" 

"Stop calling me that." The caller snapped. "I'm not anyone's leader anymore." The caller's voice paused, then, trembled. "Something has come up." 

"Eh?" Then after a brief, garbled sentence from the caller, "Oh..... shit. She... you mean...."

"Yes. She's back." The caller had switched back from the odd language. Then, after the caller had once again said something in the funny tongue, the dark voice responded.

"How very ironic.

"Listen, _Shuhan, _you'd better get on the next shuttle over here, and you'd better show up at my front door, or else."

"There's no use making threats, you know. I'm going to listen anyways."

"I know." a pause. "I just wanted to make that very, very clear. Make that an order, young lady." 

"Yes, of course, my Taisa (2). I'll be there." 

"I understand." Then, as a sudden afterthought that matched the dark tint in the voice to a startling degree, making the strong-sounding voice seem owned by someone very, very dangerous... 

"_She should be careful_...._ Plague still follows her every step_." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

1. Paladin's Quest is an old game for Super Nintendo. It just so happens my sister was playing this while I typed. ^__^

2. Taisa is Japanese for Colonel. 


	3. Missing Identity

Mighty Insignia

Mighty Insignia

By Claudra

**Chapter 3: Missing Identity**

_LATER NOTE: I decided to dedicate this chapter to those who died in the World Trade Center Building today (9/11/01), and may their souls rest in peace. Also to those who lost loved ones: may terrorists never touch the USA again. (pipe dream, I know, but still....) _

Disclaimer: GW isn't mine. I'm just blowing off stream. ^___^

A/N: I have nothing to say here. I just wanted to put in an author's note, because it looked professional. ^_________^ Oh! One thing: While we were driving cars into lakes with Trowa and Wufei and killing apartments with Quatre, Heero and Duo were the ones securing the tickets for a shuttle. Yes, you can do that-- with enough money. Just don't ask me WHICH company they stole the money from. ) 

"Iie, Heero, I think you should try _this_ disguise..." Duo purred, holding up a rather hentai-looking clown's suit. Heero glared at him. 

"Well _I _don't," Wufei stated flatly, "It looks rather.. stupid." Trowa reached over and backhanded him. Heero simply glared at the two, grabbed a black, short haired wig and set it on his head, along with a cap. Surprisingly, the look worked. 

"Heeyyy... " Duo catcalled, and slung an arm around Heero's waist. Instead of reprimanding him, the 01 pilot simply snuggled closer, the scene looking suddenly very _un_-Heero. 

Quatre blinked at the kodak moment from his review mirror. "It looks like Duo just put his arm around another Wufei..." He said, smiling mischievously at the two. Wufei blanched and held his nose. 

Trowa looked at the scenery ahead and put his arm on Quatre's shoulder. "We are here. Heero, Duo, stop that. Wufei, act normal, please. We are approaching the gate." To their surprise, the man in the booth just waved them through. 

"Ohh, yeah... duh. I keep forgetting we're in a cop car." Duo immediately flung his arm once again around Heero's waist as soon as they were past the booth. "We are detectives, now!"

A tortured sigh escaped Wufei's lips as they parked. "Would that make you a female of the law, Duo? Seeing as YOU are the one with the woman's costume."

The self-proclaimed God of Death (although the opinion of whether or not the boy delivers death brought by dying of frustration or simply being annoyed is unknown) flipped his hair in a very girlish fashion then squeaked peepingly in a high, feminine voice, "You're just jealous that I'm prettier than you!" he paused to bat his eyes at the Perfect Soldier, now the Perfect Target Practice (for Duo, among other things) . "Besides, I don't mind. I had to dress up as a female in order to escape these OZ officers, once..."

* * *

Naoko sat calmly in her seat, looking calmly out the window and calmly doodling on a sketchpad. Contrary to outer appearances (and as the saying goes, "don't judge a book by it's cover"), her insides were seemingly trying out for aerobics class. Ah, her Taisa(1) assured her that there was naught to worry about -- only the fact that one of the most dangerous assassins (Naoko regretted the day she trained that homicidal woman) was out on the loose, and perhaps trying to frame her and her legion of faithful soldiers.. and the ex Gundam pilots. A grudge, maybe? 

The blonde shifted restlessly in her high-backed chair, finally showing some sense of distress, and looked about the insides of the shuttle. The craft looked just as it should, with grumpy-looking business men hunched behind newspapers, rebellious teens rocking out to the latest from SugarCult or TwoMixx. The teenagers made Naoko feel old, simply because she WAS a teenager.... eighteen, this march. What had happened to her life, her childhood..? Some, Naoko observed, still trying to put the renegade assassin out of her mind, had wild-styled hair, as was seen just by glancing at a elfish female with a long braid. The brunette was rhythmically nodding her head to the chorus of a heavy metal rock-em-sock-em song. Naoko blinked.

A _braid_?! 

Naoko frantically clapped a hand over her mouth to subdue the comment of "shit" and ducked down in her seat. The "girl" was Duo Maxwell, former Gundam pilot. No doubt that was Heero Yuy sitting next to him, his cobalt eyes darting restlessly around the screen of his laptop. The black wig would not help him hide from those who had studied the Gundams and their pilots long and hard. How the hell had they gotten on the same shuttle?? 

They must be going to earth, in the same town as she. How could she have gotten careless?? How could she have been so lax about this?? _Dissolving the band could have been a bad idea, in a sense. I'm losing my touch. _As long as they didn't realize this had something to do with Rune... 

* * *

Heero tapped mercilessly on his keyboard, the corners of his mouth twitching in satisfaction as he read and read countless reports of terrorism -- only _this_ terrorism wasn't him; nor was it to blame for killing thousands. 

"Renegade Assassins Pilfer Majority of Mobil Doll Parts" was particularly interesting. Several women, who proclaimed themselves a part of the Guerilla band dubbed 'The MSA' had snuck into a Mobil Base and jacked nearly all of the parts. Apparently the 'terrorists' didn't like the dolls. **M**obil **S**tealing **A**ssociates?? Though most of the articles that were seemingly linked had the word 'Assassin' contained in the title. **M**.. **S**.. **A**ssassins, Heero guessed.

"Senator Kuerba Assassinated Night of Public Speech" was even more interesting. Unbeknownst of the spectators, a gun had been trained at the Senator all through the speech, and the bullet had only hit when the Senator started preaching about how earth was using the colonies. The author of the article insisted this had some sort of importance, and Heero agreed. Whoever pulled the trigger was interested in the safety of earth, and would probably stop at nothing to defend it's honor. 

"Bomb Exploded Forest Demolition Team Factories" was _most _intriguing. Heero was willing to bet it was the same exact assassin who finished off Kuerba; the same motives were apparent: trying to save the earth. So. This protector was interested in the _wildlife_, the _environment_,NOT the politicians, or the army, or any specific countries. Considering the long-destroyed and forgotten Forest Demolition Team, or FDT, was widespread. _All_ of the Factories had exploded at the same time, and it must have cost months, years to develop a time bomb-chain that large(2). Then again, if a factory was very near any wildlife, it wasn't so huge an explosion. This further proved that the terrorist was a tree-hugger. Several other reports showed the same kind of violence--but most of them were things like stealing Mobil parts, blowing up a base here and there, killing several _bad_ politicians.. the like. Heero could only consume a fraction of the articles; the MSA was _very_ active. 

But what made this seem like all the events were linked was the fact that each act of terrorism was marked by the MSA insingia. 

The jobs done by the 'Protector of Nature', as Heero had nicknamed the female assassin, were marked by a red insignia; only no bolt of lightning. In it's place, a dragon's claw resided. This further proved the argument that one girl had planned these. And yes, witnesses had seen only _one _assassin lurking on those jobs. Most group efforts were either marked by a flaming drop of water, or just a simple black 'MSA' scrawled on the wall or ceiling. So, Heero hypothesized that each different sign meant a different assassin. It was, in some ways, a 'signature'. 

This Dragon-Clawed Protector of Nature mostly concentrated on forests; particularly, the preservation of Ireland's.. wildlife. Granted, the girl did seem to enjoy guarding the mountains of Japan, the forests of Siberia, also, and not to mention The Mediterranean Islands(1). But, nonetheless, Ireland seemed to be a top priority, especially near the runes... And wouldn't someone want to be near something that they love? 

Heero shut his laptop with a slight snap, lifted one headphone, and breathed two words into Duo's ear.

"To Ireland."

* * * 

"Trowa?" Quatre muttered the question. A muffled reply sounded near the blonde's ear as the pilot in question turned towards zero-four. 

"Hm?" Trowa replied, lifting a blonde hair away from Quatre's eyes and tucking it behind a small ear. Quatre blushed and smiled.

"You're tired. Why don't you sleep?"

"I am not."

"I _heard _that yawn, O stubborn one."

"I know. I just.. want to make sure you get rest, too.."

"Then let's both fall asleep," Quatre ended the argument, sliding a hand around Trowa's waist. Trowa returned the gesture simply by gathering most of the blonde into his arms as they both closed their eyes. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as it seemed. After all, they had each other, right?

Yes, they had each other. 

* * *

About a day, several coffee drinks, and a thorough explanation from Heero later, all five pilots had exited the airport in Dublin(4) and were walking up O'Connell Street. 

"So you're saying that one of the more important MSA members will be living somewhere in Ireland, right?" Quatre asked.

"Yes." Heero replied, power-walking past the many pubs on the street. Wufei strode calmly to catch up with him.

"In other words, we are tracking down a woman who could be _anywhere_ in the country when we have no idea who she is or what she looks like??" Wufei grilled, a rather shocked look on his face. "Pardon me, but that will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"In which case, Wu-chan, we either poke ourselves with each piece of hay and see which one hurts, or we simply burn the haystack." Duo replied, a bit of the old Shinigami showing through. 

"The former would be a better choice, Duo. Blowing up Ireland is a bad idea, and seeing which pricks is a rather _good_ idea, in a metaphorical way." Quatre paused. "Besides, have you any _idea_ what Irish temper is like?" The blonde shuddered, then continued rationalizing the situation. "We should stop in a pub so Heero can get more of a lead. AND we need a car. Right, Heero?"

Said perfect soldier nodded gruffly. "It won't be too hard, after I hack around and acquire a summary of her background. Judging by the articles, she was rather interested in the wildlife. That means we are wasting our time if we choose to look in the city."

Trowa spoke up. "Quatre, you and Duo go get a car. It would be best to.. borrow.. one, seeing as that makes us harder to find." The ex-clown frowned thoughtfully. "Come and pick us up in thirty minutes. We will be right here on the sidewalk by then. Enough time, Heero?"

"Hai." Heero grunted, and the group separated. 

Trowa, Wufei, and Heero walked somewhat casually into the nearest pub (called Quinn's) and sat down in a window seat. 

"We will be able to see them if they are early." Wufei stated in a rather un-Wufei monotone. "Heero, get to it." 

The wild-haired ex-pilot was already turning on his laptop and tapping mercilessly, his eyes flicking here and there, several bits of beeping noises emitted from the humming hard drive. After 25 tense minutes of this, he stopped. 

"Got her." He saved the file to disk. A funny noise from Wufei caused the other two to look up. 

Wufei was staring, scandalized, at a dirty blonde sitting at the bar and sipping her drink. He immediately turned his head and ducked, afraid to attract attention. What was SHE doing here?!

"That's the waitress from the coffee shop." Trowa murmured in a low voice. "Could she be a cop?" 

"Or maybe," Heero suggested quietly, "An MSA terrorist." 

The words MSA must have meant something to her, because she jumped about five feet in the air and twisted wildly around, looking for the people who said the name of the infamous terrorist band. Her eyes locked on the three, and her mouth moved in a silent curse. The girl stepped hurriedly off her chair and headed towards the door in a jog. 

"Follow her." 03 didn't need to say that twice. They were all up in a flash and bounding out the door behind her. The three skidded frantically out the door as she called, shrieking, for a Taxi, the yellow car was followed by a red Mercedes, the driver pumping up the punk music, a maniac grin on his face as his long braid flipped around the car. 

As the girl got in the taxi, Heero and company dove for the Mercedes, shouting, "Follow that Taxi!!" Duo obliged and sped off after the fleeing cab as Quatre pulled the three's limbs into the car. 

The yellow car swerved around a turn, racing doggedly for the city limits. If it weren't for Duo's "excellent" driving, the pilots would have lost it. 

"Heero." Quatre muttered, and placed a hand on the laptop (which was on standby). Heero obligingly hand over the computer as he opened it and brought up the stolen data. As Quatre took a look at the screen, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully...

Name: Rune C. Collaning  
Age: 16  
Sex: female  
Hair: Brown  
Eye: Green  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 132 

By the basic information was a picture of a young brunette with dark, murky green eyes set starkly against cream white skin. She wasn't smiling, and her eyes seemed to tilt downwards as though she were weeping. Under the basics was a large paragraph consisting of phrases such as 'suspected MSA terrorist', 'suspected hacker', 'rebelling artist', and 'organ donor'. 

The large red stamp under the picture read, "Deceased". 

"But Heero, what if she IS dead?" Quatre queried, the car roaring as it sped through the town. 

"Look at this." Heero clicked at the mouse for a few seconds, then sat back and let Quatre see. 

Name: Rune Murter  
Age: 17  
Sex: female  
Hair: Brown  
Eye: Green  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 115

By _this _picture was a very familiar looking brunette with the same weeping, dark green murky eyes and the same look of apathy written on her face, only this time, the girl seemed older, sadder, and her cheeks were thin. The phrases 'artist', 'history student', 'web designer' 'orphan' and 'freshwater fisherman' were strung together in way-too-serious sentences. The article also stated that Miss Murter had not been seen in a year, therefore declared 'missing'. 

"Ah." Quatre paused. "So we should go where the fisherman go, right?" 

"And where history lies uncovered." Heero finished, a glint in his eye.

Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt as the girl got out quickly and ran at breakneck speed down the road to the park. Duo parked the car in record time and jumped onto the sidewalk.

"C'mon!!" He said, and Heero stuck the laptop under the seat. Duo continued prattling. "Get your asses into gear!! MOVE!" 

_That_ got the rest of them running frantically off towards the park, following the ever-persistent Shinigami. The chestnut haired boy flew over the low fence and kept his eye on the blond, dodging baby carriages, grandmas, and dogs as he practically flew over the grass. Then, suddenly--

THUNK. 

Duo reeled, and blacked out as he fell.

"Hmph." Stacey commented, her black braid swishing as she picked up the ex-pilot and propped him up. "That should work, he almost looks awake!!" She smiled cheerfully, then continued, "Let's get him in the car."

Naoko sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Thank you so much...."

"It was no problem." Stacey waved it off as best she could as she grappled with the passed-out Duo. "Here, grab under his arm. I've got his waist." 

* * *

Trowa stopped running and looked around.

No Duo.

"I lost him." He stated blankly as the others stopped and turned to him. 

Wufei and Quatre nodded simultaneously. "We lost him too.." They replied. 

Heero remained silent. 

"Uh.." Quatre started, seeing the look of desperation flitting around on Heero's face. It took a lot of throat clearing to get out what everyone had been worried about. "You think they abducted him?" 

"Maybe," Wufei replied, "But he's a big boy, and it's not like we can call Scotland Yard to go find him. Perhaps he went back to the car when he couldn't find us. Anyhow, standing around isn't going to help." 05 put a hand on Heero's shoulder and muttered to the ex-pilot, "He'll be okay." 

Heero nodded, but still stayed silent as the four walked back to the car. 

Upon arriving at said car, they realized the majority of Scotland yard was sitting in the pub and watching the street with vigil-- but not until each of them had guns train at their backs. 

"You are under arrest." 

* * *

A small light bulb swung dangerously on it's wire, softly illuminating the lonely little room and revealing a dilapidated couch currently dominated by a hunched female figure, a small methane stove, several metal crates, and a large window (thickly paned). Several precarious swings revealed two low doorways, one leading to God-knew-where, one currently opening and letting the twilight shine down to the forest floor, and also occupied by two female figures and one slumping male. 

"Naoko!!! Stacey!!" cried the figure from the couch as she jumped up and hugged the two girls standing in the doorway. The male fell to the floor with a thump. 

"Ooops," Stacey said, referring to the mass of Shinigami on the floor; however, she did not do anything to retrieve the fallen God of Death. "He's heavily drugged. I didn't want him waking up on the way here, you know. And yes, I did check his hair." she explained, after seeing the questioning look from their host. "Anyways; Rune!! I haven't seen you in a while! It's been forever!" 

"I know," Rune said with a small smug smile, "I've kept busy." She grinned at Naoko, and then pointed to the bags the blonde was carrying. "Food?" she queried.

Naoko nodded. "California sushi roll, and some tofu. --along with other stuff, though you wouldn't care much about those things, I suspect." Even before she had said 'other stuff', Rune was snatching the bag of Sushi and Tofu out of her hands and opening it happily. 

"Sushi!!!!" At this, Naoko had to wonder why her friend was acting so.. cheerful. They were here because of a bad situation, and Rune always took things like this seriously. _Huh._ She was either on drugs or extremely upset. Naoko was betting on the 'being extremely upset'; Rune had always cried the tears of a clown. 

"You brang Triscuts?" Rune asked, her dark eyes peering into Naoko's light ones pressingly. For a brief moment, Naoko could see pain. _So I was right,_ she thought. 

Naoko nodded. "And Mozzarella cheese." she said as Rune grinned, then dumped the food on the small table. The Brunette sushi-lover walked over to the fallen Shinigami. 

"We should take care of this," Rune said, frowning ponderously, and she and Stacey dragged him over to a crate, where several rolls of duck tape lay, obviously there to keep Duo out of hair. They wrapped him up in it, then opened several other crates. 

These contained--you guessed it--a huge supply of dynamite, grenades, cherry bombs and stink bombs (yes, the sense of smell is a good weapon). The largest of them all was empty. Stacey dropped the God of Death into this crate, then shut the door. Thankfully for Duo, air holes were supplied. 

Stacey promptly sat on Duo's crate. "Well. Why did you ask us to come here? I was just visiting Linh... I know this is urgent, but how could I help with _this_?" She shrugged, and her black braid swung like a pendulum. 

"Ah, yes, well..." Rune coughed, then looked to her _Shuhan_, who apparently had no idea either, and was raising her eyebrows in authority. 

Rune stood up, then reached out and fingered the cord to operate the lightbulb. She pulled, and a rather large booming noise sounded. "This..." she said, then motioned for the rest to follow, as she opened the largest crate in the whole stack. She then turned around in front of the entrance and faced Naoko and Stacey. 

"If we are going to survive the attack Hiya-yaka is going to stage within the next five days..." She sighed. "The Scotland Yard tip-off was a good idea, Stacey. They'll be out of the way for several days while we instigate our defense. Besides, I've been yearning for some ass-kickin' for a while. That damned Kyoufu Terrorist Organization that damned Hiya traitor girl founded was ticking me off." She paused, then walked straight into the crate, and obviously beyond. "I need someone to pilot the three gundams in the basement, that's all." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

1. Once again: Taisa is Colonel. For those who have a short memory span. 

2. We couldn't do that now, (because I mean widespread as in worldwide) but in the future, with all those new alloys (ex: gundanium) and inventions and discoveries... who knows?? 

3. Mountains of Japan... err, yeah. There ARE mountains in Japan. The forests of Siberia are being cut down, and the endangered Siberian Tigers are dying. With the Mediterranean; history must be preserved... perhaps the government is trying to destroy history. ::nods:: And I'll have you know that 'The Protector' despises the war in Belfast. Even if the things right now aren't still happening, more things could be. Just think: they found a new mineral on the Lough Erne Islands (Islands _ in_ Ireland), or something. 

4. Dublin is a city in eastern Ireland. 


End file.
